firewithinfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnington
Bonnington is Elizabeth Pennykettle and Lucy Pennykettle's male, brown tabby. Bonnington was named after a mountain climber by Liz. As described by Lucy, he likes to get under things and usually causes trouble. The Fire Within Bonnington first appears in The Fire Within. He makes his first appearance. During this book David shoves him into Henry's squirrel trap Icefire In Icefire part of Gawain's Fire Tear (the icefire or fire that melts no ice) melts, and Bonnington drinks it. He gets cancer in his mouth, which causes his tongue to swell. Eventually, Bonnington gets well, and the only side effect is that Bonnington gained the ability to shape shift. We find out that a young Fain featured in Fire Star becomes a part of Bonnington, which allows him to change into any feline form. His favoured form is that of a black panther, and changes in the weather and the status of the dragons play a big part in his appearance. He becomes a big part of Arthur's life in Fire Star In Fire Star Bonnington is rarely mentioned but Liz takes him to the vet and it turned out he had cancer. The icefire was causing the cells to rapidly grow. The dragons see his spit is purple and they use it to raise Grockle from his sleep. During an attack by the Ix a young Fain enters Bonnington and is locked in allowing him to turn to any feline of his choice. The Fire Eternal In the The Fire Eternal, Bonnigton, unlike in the previous books, gets a much larger role. He often transforms into a Black Panther, which is revealed by Lucy as his favorite feline form. He and Arthur often commingle in the book. When they do, Arthur can see through Bonnigton's eyes. Near the end of the book, he attacks an Ix: Risor, who invaded Lucy Pennykettle, and caused her to attack her Mom and heavily wound her, before it left her and threatened Zanna, Gwilanna, Alexa and Lucy herself. Bonnington turns into a Black Panther and attacks the Ix, and manages to wound it before being unable to find where it is. However, Zanna casts a spell which sucks up every flower petal and roots them on to the Ix: Risor, making it visible. He then attacks the fleeing Ix and eventually kills it. He later threatens Gwilanna, remembering who she was, but is calmed by Arthur. Darkfire He does not have a large role but is mentioned. David finds out Bonnington and Arthur's secret use of commingling but does not tell. Fire World Bonnington is known as Boon. Boon was created by David. His parents Eliza and Harlan offered to fix his half bitten ear assuming it was a mistake but David intentionally made it that way. He also gets "under their feet" as does Bonnington. Boons role is not large or very important. The Fire Ascending He is not mentioned until Agawin is in the Pennykettles' house but he helps Agawin find the Listener (Ganzfeld). This is his last appearance. He is assumedly in the new timeline. Physical Traits Bonnngton is described by David as a large, brown tabby with a fragile, half bitten ear. This now varies because of his abilities to shapeshift. Powers and Abilities Bonnington, in The Fire Within, doesn't show any magical abilities at all. However, he does show the ability to see the Pennykettle's dragon's movements. In Icefire, when he drinks the Icefire, he inherits the ability to spit it in small quantities. His eyes also violet, instead of copper. In Fire Star, a young Fain co-mingles and literally gets locked inside his body. As a result, he has the ability to turn into any type of feline. He can also commingle with Arthur, allowing him to see out of Bonnington's eyes. He shows incredible strength and power by defeating and killing an Ix: Risor, being one of the three only beings ever to do so. The other two were Ingavar's spirit and David Merriman. (The parallel version of David Rain.) List of Transformations This is a list of all the types of felines Bonnington has transformed into. Large brown tabby (usual form) Snow Leopard Black panther (Favorite form) Leopard (Mentioned only) Lion Tiger Sabertooth cat (mentioned only) Even though it might not be, it should be mentioned that Bonnington may have turned into a polar bear. Category:Non-dragon Creatures